Greed
Greed is a mixed bag amongst the Kongregate Chatrooms. It is filled with several types of people. It has characters that are dynamic, ranging from being calm, sensitive beings to cold, hard, unmentionable names! It has characters that are simple, focusing on specific roles, like the annoying babbling spammer, or the bashing troll! However, all of them have a place in Greed. The spammer is generally to exercise the role of the mute button, and the bashing troll is for the defense. Greed is not a place to be entered without any sort of caution. Going in and saying whatever comes to mind is stupid and likely to get you shot down by trolling Anti-Aircraft cannon like you were a Zeppelin made of fail. They follow not the rules of konduct established by Kongregate, but their own. The number of rules is unknown, suspected to be around 30. As such, Greed has become known as the Modless zone, which is rather untrue. Occasionally we are visited by more rational mods. Exquisite is a moderator who happens to be on every morning! She's fairly rational with her decisions, and even lets a lot slide. Hexed will have babies with her some day. Even if he has to get her eyeballs pregnant, he will do it. __TOC__ Regular Mods Exquisite :::Of the mods there could be, only one shall ever be mentioned. Owner of the Greed Chat, she alone stands as moderator of Greed. However, this is fine. Greed rarely needs anyone in it, the regulars take good care of it. Regulars PaperMache :::No comment. xBlahx :::Resident vampire mascot. Amberlei :::If you have to ask, she's not your type. She's not inflatable. Smashable :::Our room mother. Better follow the rules or face the wrath of Smash! Hexed1 :::One of the dynamic characters of Greed. He's one of the grab bags. Depending on his dice roll for the day, he'll be aggravated and raising the banner against some topic, or off fapping somewhere else. Then he'll randomly jump into a conversation and let the hammer fall on everyone and everything. SirShakes :::Leader of the Sir brigade and self-proclaimed ruler of Greed! Quite the less than serious character. Don't take him literally. Wargazm :::Awesome person with a strange sense of humor. Beware, he can troll up with the best of them while maintaining a less than serious look. 1337Theory :::God of Sex. Seriously dangerous. Approach with caution. He will turn your asscheeks into bosoms! ringkichard :::Dick! But lovable dick. Intelligent person, too! One of the few to go toe to toe with Hexed and not give up. pinkskittle :::Super Sweet Canadian Airhead! The only confirmed female in Greed JoeSixPack :::Logic buster! Seriously, this guy sits and waits quietly. You won't know when he's around, then suddenly he'll drop a logic bomb on you like the Americans dropped on the Japanese back in Dubya Dubya Two! Barmalindar :::Hexed for Mod! SweetNLow :::Edit! =3 TheGayDude :::He's gay! And fabulouth! Loves to bring up exceedingly large amounts of abnormal situations in his life. Zapatista626 :::An incredibly intelligent being that is trying to work his way up the Greed Hierarchy. Declared by Wargazm as "Clever Insulter". And commented by FioFragn "Zap is………………….Da Legend!" Idivinev :::Definitely not Venividi Cyberkinetic :::6th dimensional being who recently took a 4 dimensional form to interact with our people. Jkukla :::Got SirShakes to post balls on 4chan for a birthday present. Rules! Here are some rules, as posted by Amberlei, Hexed1, and Zapatista626 1) Trying to get around the room filters by spacing out your letters (ie. f uck) is lame and subject to supreme ridicule. 2) Do not claim any superiority unless you're an affirmed regular. 3) If you are new, you should expect a minor harassing. It's not uncommon. 4) If you have no backbone, gtfo. This is not the place for you. 5) It could always use more desu. 6) Be fully punctuated with your posts as much as possible. We really dislike inbred retards who can't spell the word "you" properly. 7) Asking TheGayDude if he is a) Gay b) a Dude or c) The, is lame and you will be flamed for it. 8) Girls are expected and required to prove their Girlness, before accepted as a real Girl (you know as in the kind with Boobs and Fajajays). 9) Anyone with Naruto or Cool(Including Kewl) in their name is marked for humiliation. (FanFags Included) 10) No class system. Except for the existence of the "Troll King" 11) Your not Worthy of 42. So Dont ask. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners